The Fun Machine Took A Shit And Died
The Fun Machine Took a Shit! And Died is one of the singles of the Era Vulgaris era, as well as a limited edition LP released on the Lullabies to Paralyze era. It features on the Era Vulgaris tracklist as a bonus track on some international releases. It's first performance dates on one of the London Brixton Academy performances featured on the CD/DVD Over the Years and Through the Woods, recorded at August 22 and 23, 2005. The Fun Machine "theft" A former, rougher version for The Fun Machine Took A Shit! And Died was recorded on the Lullabies to Paralyze sessions. However, rumour has that the demo was stolen from the studio, and offered reward to whoever could return the recordings. Later, it was revealed that "The tapes got lost. Actually, they were just at another studio, but we falsely accused everyone in the world of theft", says Homme at an interview to the Rolling Stone magazine. A set of 7'' LPs containing the rougher version of the 'Lullabies to Paralyze 'era version were handed to the audience at the London Brixton Academy shows, that later on turned into the' ''Over the Years and Through the Woods CD/DVD. The LP features the earlier recording of the song, as well as a bonus footage of audio commentary on the song, from the band. The shows also marked the first live performance of 'The Fun Machine Took A Shit! And Died. Era Vulgaris release There also was a re-recording of The Fun Machine Took A Shit! And Died at the Era Vulgaris sessions. The re-done track was released as a CD single for the 2007 album, and is also featured as a bonus tracks for the Brazilian, Japanese, Russian, Dutch, German and Mexican releases of the album. The remake features a few changes at the lyrics of the song: the lyrics "Young, dumb, drinkin' semen / Small pond kind of dreamin' / You don't like the raft, why don't you take a swim?" disappeared from the song, and a new section was created, containing the lyrics "Boy, little town / Little king, little crown / Well, you give and you give / Why don't you just give in? / Come on, take it with a smile / At the bottom of the pile / You can beg, you can plead / It won't change a thing" ''. Ever since the release of ''Era Vulgaris, the 2007 version is the version played at live performances. Lyrics There are 2 versions of the song with lyrical differences. One from the Lullabies to Paralyze era and one from the Era Vulargis era. Lullabies to Paralyze Version What? What? I've got guns, do you wanna Take aim at each other? Scratch the itch, give the finger 'Cause we don't care anyway Got knives, have you seen 'em? In your backs, where we keep 'em And you're never gonna reach 'em Well, that sounds fair, ooh This is bound to be good You can't but you thought that you could How you like your position? You ain't Robert Mitchum You say you give and you give Why don't you just give in? Tra, la, la Young, dumb, drinkin' seamen Small pond kinda dreamer You don't like a raft Why don't you take a swim? Ooh This is bound to be good You can't but you thought that you could, ooh How could you win against yourself again? Era Vulgaris Version Got guns, do you wanna Take aim at each other? Scratch the itch, give the finger 'cause we don't care Anyway Got knives, have you seen 'em? In your back's where we keep 'em And you're never gonna reach 'em, now that sounds fair Oh, this is bound to be good You can't but you thought that you could Boiling it down Little king, little crown Oh 'you give and you give,' why don't you just give in? Come on, take it with a smile Hit the bottle for a while You can beg, you can plead, it won't change a thing Oh, this is bound to be good You can't but you thought that you could Oh, how can you win Against yourself again? How you like your position? You ain't Robert Mitchum You're 10 pounds of shit in a 5 pound bag Oh, this is bound to be good You can't but you thought that you could Oh, how can you win Against yourself again? Yeah, ooh yeah Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Ooh Category:Lyrics